El Deseo Perfecto
by MariBlackL
Summary: La historia de mi vida: querer a personajes ficticios, irreales. Jamás pensé que todo esto podría pasar, sólo cerré los ojos... y pedí ese deseo.  Merodeadores
1. De pestañas caídas y sandalias voladoras

**El Deseo Perfecto**

**by: MariClackL**

**Disclaimer: **No soy rubia, soy latina, tampoco soy rica, aún no me alcanza para un IPod T-T, y bueno, tampoco inventé un mundo increíble, mágico y único, así que ya nos quedó claro que yo no soy J.K. Rowling y que mucho menos soy dueña de Harry Potter u.u

**Aclaraciones:**

**1. **Sé que hay varios fics de este tema, he leído unos cuantos, pero de ninguna manera trato de plagiarlos ni sufro falta de originalidad. Sólo quiero hacer mi propia versión ;)

**2. **Hay una pequeña clase de CrossOver con la serie de televisión _Pretty Litlle Liars_, pero como casi no se la menciona y sólo es un personaje el utilizado no creí que debiera poner el fic como un CrossOver. No es necesario haber visto la serie para enteder. Y de paso, también aclaro que los personajes de dicha serie tampoco me pertenecen.

Sin más que decir, los dejo con el primer capítulo. Espero les guste :)

* * *

><p><strong>1. Sobre pestañas caídas y sandalias voladoras.<strong>

-¿Aló?- respondió una voz adormilada del otro lado de la línea.

Bufé al notar por su voz que seguramente había interrumpido alguna de sus impredecibles siestas diarias. No sé por qué cada vez que la llamaba o estaba durmiendo, o comiendo, o en el baño, o en la computadora (que era lo mismo que las otras e incluso peor. Cada vez que se sentaba frente a ese infernal aparato me ignoraba de una manera muy cruel).

-_Tafé_, tengo unas ganas inmensas de hacer locuras.- dije sentada en mi cama mientras me mordisqueaba una uña (el dedo índice de la mano derecha para ser precisos) y ojeaba el último libro que había cogido para leer: _"Lo que el viento se llevó._

-Mana.- dijo con su paciencia infinita y un tono de "Clau, estás tan loca" que no me ofendía pues sabía que era verdad.- ¿Tienes idea de lo raro que sonó eso?- me reí.

-Me imagino. Pero es que en serio, no sé. Me da ha dado una especie de subida de adrenalina y tengo muchas ganas de reírme.- Ésta vez ella rió. Oí cómo bostezaba.

-Ven a mi casa, estoy aburrida.- murmuró. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿No estabas durmiendo?- pregunté. Luego caí en cuenta de otra cosa.- Espera, ¿No tienes que ir al ICPNA?-

-No.- Bostezo.- Ayer acabamos.- Otro bostezo.- Estoy de… algo así como mini vacaciones. ¡Ven!-

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!- dije cerrando el libro y parándome de la cama para vestirme.

-Y trae dinero para tu pasaje.-

-¿Pasaje?-

-Sí, iremos a comprar.-

-¿Ah, sí?- pregunté con ironía al ver que ni si quiera me estaba preguntando si quería que la acompañara, sino que me notificaba que la acompañaría.

-¡Sí! ¡Sandalias!-

* * *

><p>Muchas veces en la televisión a las chicas nos pintan como locas compradoras compulsivas, y entre esas veces lo que supuestamente más nos gusta comprar son zapatos. Pues les digo algo, si las cosas son así entonces yo no soy una chica. Detesto comprar, pasear y mirar. Generalmente cuando tengo dinero y salgo, compro algo concreto en una tienda concreta y luego, con lo que me quedó del dinero (si es que me quedó algo) me compro un helado.<p>

Mirar la mercancía me fastidia, sobre todo si son zapatos. Número uno: me aburren, sólo sirven para caminar y ya (y eso yo la mayor parte del tiempo lo hago descalza a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, como cuando salgo a la calle, y en ese momento me pongo los primeros zapatos que me parezca que vengan al caso), y número dos: SIEMPRE, y digo SIEMPRE en serio, que encuentro unos zapatos que me gustan y por esas casualidades de la vida tengo dinero que debería bastar, o los malditos zapatos son muy caros o no hay de mi talla. Como detesto eso.

Pero bueno, volviendo al tema.

El mototaxi nos dejó en la calle de las zapaterías (no se llamaba así pero así la llamaba la gente pues casi todo en esa calle eran zapaterías), justo enfrente de la Zapatería Central (Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña era aquí a dónde veníamos a comprar los zapatos para el colegio).

-Vamos, mana.- dijo Tefa empezando a caminar hacia la tienda.

-¿Por qué aquí?- pregunté yo siguiendo a mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo en su búsqueda de las sandalias perfectas. Ella sonrió divertida como si acabara de recordar algo.

-Es que mi madre quiere que compre aquí. Me ha dicho que si voy a la casa con unas sandalias que no sean de aquí me regresa a que los devuelva y encima me quita mi plata.- me carcajeé divertida y la acompañé a las vitrinas donde se colocaban las sandalias.

-¡Pero si sólo son zapatos!-

-Sandalias.- me corrigió sin mirarme.

-¡Es lo mismo!- le vi rodar los ojos.

Estuvimos ojeando unas por un rato, yo desaprobaba la mitad que le gustaban, y ella la otra que a mí me gustaba. Tanto, tanto que empezamos a discutir de un momento a otro y por culpa de unas sandalias rojas con muchas tiritas que yo decía que no me parecían resistentes y que ella decía que yo las rechazaba simplemente porque estaba aburrida y no me gustaba comprar zapatos.

-No es justo, sólo te pido un poco de paciencia.- me dijo molesta.- No es mi culpa que odies los zapatos.-

-No los odio, es decir, me los pongo.- dije señalando mis pies.- Es que no me gusta comprar…- una señora un poquito pasada de peso interrumpió mi oración empujándome para poder pasar entre el tumulto de gente. Esa era otra de las causas de mi enojo: La zapatería estaba prácticamente abarrotada y Tefa no se decidía de una vez por unas sandalias.

Estaba a punto de gritarle a la mujer que tuviera cuidado porque casi me había tirado al suelo cuando vi en el estante sobre el que me había apoyado para evitar caerme al piso, las sandalias más bonitas que podría haber imaginado. Eran de estilo romano, negras en mayor parte pero con algunas tiras moradas y verdes y con unos botoncitos de colores.

-¡Mana!- grité y ella siguió mi mirada hasta ver el par de sandalias.

-¡Son lindísimas!- gritó, y no debió hacerlo. Su grito llamó la atención de gran parte de la clientela que se volvió a mirar el objeto causante del escándalo.

-¡Que bonitas!- gritó una chica de pelo rizado acercándose para cogerlas.

-¡Sí, son únicas!- dijo otra chica alargando la mano para tocarlas pero la otra chica se interpuso.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yo las vi primero!- las miré a ambas, boquiabierta.

-¡Nada que ver, oye! ¡Dámelas, son mías!- dije cogiendo las sandalias de los brazos de la primera chica para quitárselas pero ella opuso resistencia.

-¡Suelta!- dijo con el típico tono que uno utiliza para ordenar algo a un perro y eso fue la gota que colmó mi vaso.

O Sea, encuentro las sandalias perfectas por fin y una oportunidad de oro para salir pronto de ese infierno de cuerpos y calzados, que tanto calor causaban en este horroroso verano, y viene esa chica de la nada y se cree con derecho de quitarme las sandalias. ¡Ah, no!

Empecé a jalonear con más fuerza y pronto la tercera chica se unió a la pelea. ¡Rayos! Me hundí en la desesperación de conseguir las sandalias de ese mar de manos tanto que creo que perdí la cabeza y me pareció que las manos se multiplicaban. Ah, no, eran más chicas que se unían en la lucha.

Finalmente, _la chica número tres_ (A falta de nombre sobran apodos) logró zafarse de todo ese lío, dio un grito de victoria y alzó su premio en alto.

-¡Son mías!- gritó con júbilo.

-Ah, no, eso sí que no.- y me lancé sobre ella.

No recuerdo mucho de aquello, sólo que recibí muchos arañazos y golpes, hasta que finalmente perdí el objeto del que estaba tirando y, cuando quise darme cuenta, vi que las sandalias salían volando y pasaban por encima de las cabezas de todas las personas (incluida Tefa, que tenía una expresión de estupefacción) hasta que cayeron sobre el escritorio de la señorita de la caja que tenía la cara tan roja de la ira que por un instante temí que fuera a darle algo.

-¡Ya se acabó! ¡Fuera todos!-

No había terminado de decir la segunda oración y yo ya estaba jalando a Tefa fuera de la zapatería para poder ser las primeras en huir y no las primeras en morir dolorosamente.

* * *

><p>-Mana, ¡No puedo creer que te hayas peleado por unos zapatos!- aunque su tono quería ser severo para darle seriedad a la regañina, la enorme sonrisa de diversión dibujada en su cara la delataba.<p>

-Sandalias.- le corregí como ella había hecho conmigo hace al menos unos veinte minutos. Ella se rió.

-¡Es lo mismo!- repitió lo que yo había respondido y yo a mi vez rodé los ojos dramáticamente. Más risas.

-Pero, ¿Sabes qué es lo que más cólera me da?- dije empezando a caminar de nuevo (nos habíamos detenido a recuperar el aliento luego de la larga carrera que hicimos por las calles del centro huyendo de los perros furiosos que la dueña de la zapatería había soltado). No tenía un rumbo fijo, sólo quería caminar para tratar de quitarme el mal humor.

-¿Que fuiste tú la primera en ver las sandalias y no esa chica?- intentó adivinar ella, siguiéndome el paso.

-¡No! ¡Que los perros justo nos hayan seguido a nosotras!- su respuesta fue una expresión de horror al recordar lo cerca que habían estado los perros de alcanzarle y morder su bolso, yo tampoco me había salvado del susto: si se comían el bolso se comían su billetera, ¡y sin dinero para los pasajes no tendríamos como regresarnos!

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato, caminando y caminando. No llegué a notar que estábamos justo frente a la plaza de armas pues, al rodear la esquina de la catedral, un papel (alguna especie de anuncio) había chocado contra mi pierna y llamado mi atención. Me agaché para recogerlo al instante e ignoré la voz de Tefa que me decía que no levantara basura.

El papel resultó ser uno de esos trípticos que te dan en el cine con propagandas, argumentos de películas y horarios, y justo en la carátula tenía la imagen oficial de la última película de Harry Potter: _Las Reliquias de la muerte Parte II. _No pude evitar hacer una mueca al recordar que el ambiente en el que estuve al verla por primera vez no fue el mejor, chicos que respondían celulares con tonitos muy molestos, amigas con preguntas estúpidas y compañeros burlándose de tus lágrimas a la hora de la muerte de uno de tus personajes favoritos, en fin.

-¿Harry Potter 7?- preguntó Tefa echando un vistazo por encima de mi hombro.

-Sí, la parte dos. Esto es viejísimo.- dije sacudiendo la propaganda frente a sus ojos.- Esta película la dieron en Julio del año pasado.-

-Uuuuhhh… es una señal…- murmuró en un tonito extraño. Me reí y debo admitir que me emocioné. Aunque fuera muy poco probable, me gustaba la idea de pensar que en serio era una señal de algo, fuese lo que fuese.

-xD- dije riéndome. Ella bufó.

-Dale con lo de las caritas de Messenger.- me reí.- Me acuerdo que me contaste que esa película la fuiste a ver con Carlos, Valeria, María Paula y no sé quién más, y que no te dejaron verla bien.- comentó regresando al tema.

-Y Cristian.- añadí comenzando a caminar de nuevo.- Se burló cuando me puse a llorar porque mueren Remus, Dora y Snape.-

-Ay, mana.- suspiró.

-Pero es que son mis personajes favoritos. Bueno, Snape y los merodeadores. Ahí están compitiendo por el puesto a mis favoritos. Aunque no…- murmuré pensativa.- Los merodeadores ganan. Sí.- Tefa no respondió, estaba segura de que no entendía de qué estaba hablando. Seguro que ya no se acordaba de quiénes eran los merodeadores, ¡Aún cuando se lo había explicado un montón de veces!

Una vez más se hizo el silencio mientras continuábamos con nuestro paseo. Cada una nos perdimos en nuestros pensamientos. Yo pensaba en los merodeadores, en el último fic que había leído de ellos y en cómo desearía que ese fic fuera real pero conmigo con la protagonista. Sabía muy bien que era una tontería, que era terriblemente imposible, pero aún así no podía evitar desearlo.

Empecé a entristecerme de tanto pensar en eso y decidí que debía distraerme o terminaría deprimiéndome como siempre que pensaba en todos los personajes de todas las historias que había leído y en cómo desearía poder meterme en los libros para vivirlas con ellos, o… ¿Por qué no? Sacarlos a ellos.

-_Tafé con leche_- llamé a mi amiga por mi apodo favorito. Ella no pudo evitar reír al oírlo y me respondió con el mío.

-Decídme, _Calú Wantán_.- nos reímos.

-Si pudiera sacar a algún personaje ficticio aquí a la vida real, ¿A quién sacarías?-

Apenas se lo pensó un segundo y cuando vi la expresión soñadora, realizada y enamorada en su rostro, además de la emoción en sus ojos, supe qué era lo que se me venía encima.

-A To…- empecé a decir adelantándome pero ella me cortó.

-¡A Toby Cavanaugh!- exclamó olvidándose por completo de que estaba en público y empezando a dar saltitos.

-Plop.- fue todo lo que dije.- Mani, tienes que dejar de ver _Pretty Little Liars._- le recomendé.

-¡No, es genial!-

-¡Te está matando! ¡La vez pasada casi no dormiste porque pensaste que Toby había muerto! ¡Además no te dejaré que lo traigas a él!-

-¿Por qué? ¡Ni si quiera puedo hacerlo!- se quejó y me di cuenta de que me estaba tomando la pregunta muy en serio. Suspiré.

-¡Porque yo no lo conozco! Y ya sé que no puedes traerlo…- esto último lo dije en voz baja y con un tono de tristeza que por suerte no se notó mucho.

-Pues te lo presentaré.- decidió mi mejor amiga y se paró de repente, se puso enfrente de mí y, cogiéndome por los hombros, me dijo muy seria.- Ese hombre es perfecto, Calú. Me recuerda a Edward… por lo misterioso… aunque no tanto, es como una rara mezcla de Jasper y Sam.-

Una pregunta surgió en mi cabeza: ¿Y cómo llegó _Crepúsculo_ a la conversación?

-Como _Hoe_.- comenté al oír esa comparación de una mezcla entre el lindo soldado vampiro y el sexy lobo alfa.

-¿Quién?-

-Nadie. Sólo uno de mis personajes.- hice un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.- Y en todo caso.- dije volviendo al tema de conversación principal.- ¿Por qué no pides a Jasper o a Sam?-

-¡No, Toby!- dijo cruzando los brazos como una niña pequeña.- Además, esos dos están comprometidos.- me reí. Sí, era cierto.

-Yo pediría a los merodeadores.-

-Lo sé.- le saqué la lengua y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Por cierto.- dije recordando la razón por la que habíamos ido al centro.- Nunca compraste tus sandalias, no se vale. Esas eran perfectas.- dije refiriéndome a la manzana de la discordia de la zapatería Central.

-Ya compraré otras, mana.- respondió ella cruzando la pista para llegar a la plaza de Armas. Estaba a punto de seguirla cuando una brisa me golpeó en la cara e hizo que me empezara a picar el ojo izquierdo.

Crucé la pista medio ciega y sobándome el ojo con la mano para tratar de aliviar la picazón. Increíblemente, ésta pasó y le comenté a Tefa que se me había metido algo al ojo con el viento. Ella me miró con interés y analizó la parte izquierda de mi rostro. Finalmente sentenció:

-Tienes una pestaña.- bufé y me pasé la mano por la parte de abajo del ojo para quitarla. En una de esas mi mano rozó una pequeña herida reciente y el contacto hizo que me ardiera la piel ahí.

-Ay.- me quejé.- ¡Una pestaña!, además de arañazos y moretones. A mi mamá le va a dar un ataque cuando me vea llegar así.-

-No estás tan mal. Podría ser peor.- trató ella de consolarme al tiempo que estiraba su mano y cogía ella misma la pestaña.- ¡Deseo!- exclamó cuando la tuvo, y la colocó (Con cuidado de no perderla) en la yema de su dedo pulgar, estirándolo para que yo colocara el mío sobre el suyo y así realizar un ritual que era un tradición que amabas conocíamos desde pequeñas.

Se supone que cuando se te cae una pestaña (Si te la quitas tú no funciona), es una oportunidad de pedir un deseo. La persona coloca la pestaña en la yema de su dedo pulgar, tal como hizo mi amiga, y la otra coloca también el mismo dedo sobre el de su compañero. Se aprietan los dedos y cada uno pide un deseo aparte. Luego, al soltar, la persona que se quedó con la pestaña pegada en el dedo se gana el deseo y debe colocarlo en el centro de su pecho para que éste se cumpla.

Hice lo que se suponía debía hacer. Coloqué el dedo y me tomé unos segundos para pensar en algún deseo.

-No se me ocurre nada.- dije.

-A mí tampoco, pide cualquier cosa.- dijo ella.

-¿Cualquier cosa?- pregunté.

-¡No pidas nada con zapatos!- me ordenó haciéndome reír.

Pensé un poquito más y finalmente lo decidí. Sabía que era un poco tonto malgastar un deseo en algo imposible pero es que tampoco tenía algo bueno y posible que desear y que se viniera a mi mente en ese momento.

_Deseo que los merodeadores estén aquí, en la vida real. _

-¿Ya?- preguntó mi hermana de cariño.

-Espera.-

Y entonces añadí:

_Y de paso, también Toby Cavanaugh…_

-Ya.- avisé.

Apretamos durante cinco segundos exactos y luego soltamos. Me reí a carcajadas al ver que la pestaña se había quedado pegada en mi dedo_. Irónico_. No perdí tiempo y me llevé la pestaña al pecho, metiendo la mano por entre el cuello de la blusa.

-¡Nacos, no se vale!- se quejó Tefa.- ¡Espero sinceramente que no hayas pedido nada con zapatos!-

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Apreciaría tener un par de <em>Reviews<em> :3

**MariBlackL**


	2. Salvada por un extraño

**Aquí va el segundo Capi, espero les guste ;)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, ni mucho menos Toby Cavanaugh :(**

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>**. Salvada por un extraño.**

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, algo parecido al miedo. Había tenido un sueño muy extraño pero, como me suele pasar muchas veces, no recordaba casi nada de él. Sólo un par de imágenes borrosas, colores y una emoción extraña que empezaba a crear un nudo en mi garganta.

Rayos. Me sentía frustrada, por más que trataba no podía recordar nada más. Era realmente exasperante.

Giré el cuerpo completo y me acurruqué en una posición diferente en mi almohada para intentar recuperar el sueño. Nada. Finalmente decidí que no tenía caso seguir intentando y me puse de pie para salir del cuarto.

Era sábado por la tarde, me había quedado dormida mientras leía el periódico. Más o menos ayer a esta hora, Tefa y yo habíamos estado corriendo por nuestras vidas luego de que se creara un caos inmenso por un par de sandalias.

Estaba a punto de salir de mi cuarto cuando mi estómago sonó recordándome que no había comido nada desde hace un buen rato. Me acerqué a mi cómoda y de mi escondite secreto saqué una moneda de dos soles para comprarme algo en la tienda, no perdería el tiempo buscando comida en el refrigerador, ya sabía yo que nada de lo que contenía dicho aparato era del agrado de mi paladar.

Cuando salí a la calle noté que el cielo estaba nublado. Era algo que para uno no podía pasar desapercibido pues estábamos enero y los días eran más largos. Usualmente a esta hora seguía estando el molesto sol en lo alto, fastidiando la vista con su luz excesiva y haciendo a uno sentir que estaba en un sauna portátil a cada paso.

Mi casa quedaba frente a un parque y en un punto en el que, fueras en la dirección que fueras, encontrarías una tienda. Pero por alguna extraña razón, dos de estas tiendas (las más cercanas: la de la esquina y la del callejón a la derecha) estaban cerradas, lo que disminuía mis posibilidades.

Armándome de paciencia y buen humor, decidí ir a la tienda que quedaba en la calle de atrás. Caminé y caminé, y ya estaba a punto de llegar cuando vi que la señora ya estaba empezando a cerrar. ¿Qué? ¿Tan temprano? ¡Pero si apenas eran las seis y media!

Me dio demasiada flojera regresarme a las otras tiendas, pues quedaban un poquito más lejos, y simplemente me dirigí a la siguiente tienda más cercana, la que quedaba una calle más atrás, frente a un parque también. Estaba cruzando un lugar en el que hay dos terrenos sin construir, y que si atraviesas prometen dejarte los pies totalmente arenados, cuando vi a una mancha de niños de entre nueve y diez años (la edad de mi hermanita) con globos de agua en la mano, esperando a su próxima presa.

Oh, rayos, por un momento se me había olvidado. Además de que no me gusta Enero por ser el primer mes del verano y a la vez el más caluroso, lo detesto también porque, en el barrio en donde vivo, los niños (A veces incluso chicos de mi edad) se adelantan un mes a carnavales (que se supone son en Febrero) y agarran de mojar a la primera persona del sexo femenino de entre 9 y 25 años que se les cruce en el camino.

Y en este mismo momento yo era una presa fácil: sola, de la edad requerida, a unos pocos metros de ellos y sin ninguna compañía masculina que me sirviera de protección.

-Mierda.- murmuré cuando el más pequeño de los niños me vió ahí, paralizada del miedo y sin saber qué hacer, y dio el grito de aviso a sus compañeros.

-¡Miren, ahí, una presa!- solté un grito (sí, lo sé, soy una escandalosa) y emprendí una carrera sin fijarme hacia donde iba, sólo sabía que quería ir lejos de ellos, no a dónde.

Me persiguieron por lo menos cuatro cuadras y ya íbamos por la quinta cuando, al rodear una esquina, me estampé de frente con un pared humana y estuve a punto de caer al suelo. Y digo "a punto" pues no caí, una mano me sostuvo del brazo antes de que me golpeara.

No me detuve a mirar con quien me había chocado, sólo grité una disculpa y seguí corriendo. Entonces, un globo pasó por mi lado, casi rozándome el hombro, y se estrelló contra el suelo a mi lado salpicándome los tobillos. Me resbalé con el reciente charco y una vez más la misma mano me salvó de romperme la nariz contra el cemento de la vereda. Grité otra vez pero sólo de la sorpresa.

En ese momento, los gritos de los niños llegaron a mis oídos y me sorprendió el descubrir que se alejaban. Sólo ahí giré la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás y, en efecto, los pequeños demonios ya se alejaban corriendo.

-Gracias.- dije jadeando para recuperar el aliento y alzando la vista para ver por primera vez a mi salvador. Y vaya que me llevé una sorpresa.

Frente a mí se hallaba un chico altísimo (me llevaba casi dos cabezas), de pelo claro y lacio (ligeramente largo), y una piel demasiado blanca para pertenecer a un latino. Así que me había estampado contra un extranjero y encima ahora le debía la vida, o bueno, al menos mi nariz se la debía (De no ser por él ahora estaría rota de seguro).

Me miró con curiosidad y algo de timidez pero no respondió, sólo hizo un ligero movimiento de negación con la cabeza. Se me ocurrió que a lo mejor no me entendía, por eso de que era gringo, y entonces, tragándome mi vergüenza, le repetí lo mismo en inglés (sabía mucho de él pero vivía con miedo a equivocarme al pronunciarlo o confundir alguna palabra) y añadí una pregunta:

-¿Hablas español?-

-Muy poco.- su acento me provocó una risita. _Vaya, la primera vez que hablo con un gringo y me río de él en su cara. Muy bien hecho, Clau._ Me miró, confundido, y antes de que yo pudiera dar una explicación, una gota de agua cayó sobre mi mejilla, y luego otra y otra. En pocos segundos ya estaba lloviendo con fuerza. Oh, genial, tenía que regresar a casa antes de que me diera una pulmonía.

Analicé la expresión del chico que, en vez de decirme que tenía que irse a su casa o a su hotel o cualquier cosa, se apresuró a resguardarse de la lluvia bajo un techito de una casa. No me moví por un minuto, observando su siguiente movimiento y se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de que quizás el chico no tuviera a donde regresar. (Oh, vamos, Clau, eso es imposible. ¡No puede haber aparecido de la nada y ya!) Pero bueno, no iba a dejar que el chico se quedara ahí y pescara una gripe o algo, así que, sin pensar bien en lo que hacía, lo jalé del brazo y le pedí que me siguiera.

Mi plan era hacerlo entrar en mi casa y tenerlo en mi sala hasta que se secara, y si mi mamá preguntaba quién era le diría que era un amigo del ICPNA (el instituto de inglés en el que yo solía estudiar y el que ahora sólo visito para encontrarme con Tefa y unos amigos), es decir, ¡Era un gringo! ¡Tenía que creerme!

Sin embargo, no salió como lo planeaba. Al abrir la puerta de mi casa mi gata salió disparado a la calle, seguramente se había quedado afuera en el patio y ahora estaba asustada por la lluvia.

-¡Burbuja!- la llamé.- ¡Gata tonta, allá hay más agua!- pero no me obedeció y a estas alturas ya iba cruzando el parque.

Empujé al gringo bajo el techo que había sobre mi puerta para que no se siguiera mojando y salí corriendo detrás de mi mascota. Logré alcanzarla cuando llegamos al centro del parque (un círculo de cemento con una estatua en el centro y muchas bancas alrededor) y, en cuanto la cogí, me arañó.

-¡Ay!- me quejé. Genial, más arañazos a la lista. Ya había tenido suficientes con los de ayer y ahora esto.

Con Burbuja en brazos corrí de nuevo hacia la casa, una vez ahí se la di al gringo para que la sostuviera y abrí la puerta de adentro (Mi casa tenía tres puertas principales, dos que daban al patio, que eran de la cocina y de la sala, y una, en el patio, que daba a la calle). Empujé al gringo adentro con gato y todo y cerré la puerta de la calle, crucé el patio, entré a la sala y cerré también esa puerta.

Mi casa estaba sola, mi familia se había ido al cine a ver una película y yo me había negado a ir pues la que habían escogido me parecía muy infantil y estaba segura de que iba a terminar durmiendo en plena sala de cine si iba a verla.

Me tiré sobre el sofá sin importarme si lo mojaba (ya lo secaría después. Si me acordaba…) y el gringo tomó asiento en el sillón más grande, frente a mí. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos (Burbuja se había ido corriendo a la cocina quién sabe para qué) hasta que finalmente él rompió el silencio.

-¿Puedes decirme dónde estoy?- preguntó con la vista fija en sus pies.

-Piura, Perú, Sudamérica, el Planeta Tierra, la Vía Láctea…- respondí tratando de alivianar la tensión en el ambiente. Sonrió tímidamente pero luego su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de preocupación.

-Esto va a sonar loco…- comenzó a decir luego de un rato más de silencio.

-Me imagino.- murmuré.

-…pero… yo no soy de aquí. Es más… no creas que estoy loco pero… ni si quiera sé cómo llegué aquí.- mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza cuando una loca idea se pasó por mi mente.

-¿Qué?- pregunté. Luego se me ocurrió una pregunta un poco más inteligente.- ¿De dónde eres?-

-De Estados unidos, de…-

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le interrumpí. El corazón me latía tan rápido que iba a darme un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento. Una vocecita empezó a repetir en mi mente una súplica incesante: _Por favor no digas lo que creo, por favor no digas lo que creo._

-Toby Cavanaugh.-

-Oh, por el amor de Dios…-

* * *

><p>Tu…. Tu… tu….<p>

-¡Alócate!- respondió Tefa animadamente pensando seguro que la llamaba para alguna de las locuras para las que siempre la llamaba.

-Mana…-

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó preocupada al detectar el tono extraño de mi voz. Tragué saliva e intenté disimular un poco el miedo y evitar que la voz me temblara.

-¿Te acuerdas del chico ese que me dijiste ayer… ese que te gustaba?- fingí no recordar para evitar decir el nombre de la persona que en este momento se hallaba parada a tres metros de distancia de mí ojeando los adornos de mi mamá que ella había acomodado en un mueble alto que estaba pegado a la pared de mi sala.

Yo me encontraba en la puerta de la cocina, vigilando cada movimiento de mi invitado y dando vueltas sin parar.

-¿Toby?- preguntó, divertida, pensando que si el asunto tenía que ver con su personaje ficticio favorito de seguro no era nada serio.

Y bueno, comprendía ese razonamiento suyo. Es decir, ¿Qué podía tener de seria la cosa si el tema era una persona ficticia en la conversación de dos adolescentes? A menos, claro, que esa persona, supuestamente inexistente, estuviera ahora parada en medio de tu sala ojeando ositos de porcelana. Porque yo estaba casi cien por ciento segura de que no estaba soñando, de que ese chico no era una invención de mi imaginación y que era realmente de carne y hueso.

Pero es que, Dios, era tan imposible.

-Sí, ese. Dime, ¿Cómo luce?-

-¿Cómo que cómo luce? ¡Es Toby!-

-Me refiero a la apariencia.- dije entre dientes.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Haber… es… complicado. Espera para buscar una foto de él.- y oí el sonidito del mouse al hacer _click._ Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Ay, no, estás en la Compu.-

-No te preocupes, si te voy a hacer caso. Haber… es alto, altísimo.- _Sí, por lo menos dos cabezas más alto que yo._

-Ok…- la insté a que continuara.

-Es blanco, un poquito pálido pero no como _vampiro_. Tiene el cabello lacio, oscuro y un poquito largo.- sí… era el mismo peinado.

-¡Tiene un hoyuelito en la barbilla! Nariz recta… como la de _Robert Pattinson._ Y los ojos…-

-Azules.- murmuré.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- no escuché lo que decía, seguí perdida en mis pensamientos.

-Misterioso… una mezcla de Sam y Jasper…-

-¿Mana?- preguntó extrañada.

Iba a responderle pero justo en ese momento Toby se volteó y luciendo un poco avergonzado me preguntó:

-¿Podrías prestarme tu baño?-

-Eh… sí. Esa puerta de ahí.- dije señalando una puerta a mitad del pasadizo que llevaba tanto a la Oficina como al cuarto de servicio y al baño.

-Gracias.- dijo y se fue hacia donde le había señalado.

-¿Con quién hablas?- me preguntó mi amiga en un tono que demostraba que estaba confundida y no sabía que pensar.

-Eh… Mana, hay algo que tengo que contarte pero te advierto que va a ser muy difícil de creer.-

-¿Qué cosa, mujer? Me estás asustando.- bueno, yo también lo estaba.

-¿Puedes venir a mi casa?-

-Mana, ¡Está lloviendo!- respondió hablando como si en vez de mí se tratara de un niño pequeño al que hay que repetirle las cosas para que entienda. No me molesté por su tono. Comprendía perfectamente lo raro de la situación.

-Créeme, es muy importante.- insistí.

-De acuerdo, intentaré que mi madre me de permiso.-

-Ok.- y dicho esto, corté.

Mi vista se quedó fija en el charco que se había hecho en el piso, frente al mueble, al escurrirse el agua de la camisa del chico creando una especie de prueba de que esto no era un sueño. Entonces pensé, dirigiendo mi vista a la puerta del baño cerrada y a la luz encendida que indicaban que estaba ocupado.

_Si tú estás aquí… entonces, ¿Dónde están ellos?_

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? :) xD Al próximo capi aparecen los Merodeadores :)<em>

_Gracias por leer._

**MariBlackL**


End file.
